<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Heated Night by TannaraMoonvale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705568">A Heated Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannaraMoonvale/pseuds/TannaraMoonvale'>TannaraMoonvale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oral Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannaraMoonvale/pseuds/TannaraMoonvale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out with friends has a heated ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Heated Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some lovely smut for your reading pleasure. I haven't forgotten about my ongoing piece but my muse wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this. Hope you like it. :)</p>
<p>Update: Just fixed some errors and added a bit more to it. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world and make no monies writing this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione woke and stretched her body languorously. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept so well. She also couldn’t believe the unadulterated night she had spent with Draco Malfoy.  </p>
<p>She had gone to the club with her group of friends after listening to them bug her for the last couple of months. According to them she worked too much and needed some time to unwind. Hermione had begrudgingly agreed and was so glad, now, that she had.</p>
<p>The night had started typical. The girls had descended upon her flat to prepare for the night. Ginny, Luna and Pansy hadn’t wanted to take the chance that Hermione would back out at the last minute; giving some lame excuse, such as: she didn’t have anything to wear. All three young women had brought an outfit they thought would look good on Hermione with them. </p>
<p>Ginny had brought a mid-thigh halter dress in dark blue with three inch heels to match. Luna had chosen to bring an off the shoulder loose pale pink dress, that hit mid-thigh as well, with matching kitten heels. Pansy, on the other hand, had brought Hermione a red shirt and black skirt set. The shirt was soft and fit like a second skin. It had slits in the sleeves from shoulder to wrist and a scoop neck. The skirt flowed to just about mid-thigh. However, the shoes Pansy chose to pair with the outfit were four and half inch red patent leather. After Hermione tried on all three outfits, the vote was unanimous for Pansy’s outfit, who also decided to do Hermione’s makeup and hair. Pansy managed to wrangle the wild tresses into soft waves flowing down her back while Hermione’s makeup was quite subtle and made her eyes and lips really stand out.</p>
<p>Once the young witches were dressed, they apparated to Grimmauld Place to meet up with their wizards. Harry, Ron and Neville had to pick their jaws up off the floor after getting a look at Hermione. A round of whistles and cat calls showed their appreciation of the young bookworm looking so good. After blushing from head to toe, Hermione finally got them to settle down and the group portkeyed to the club.</p>
<p>The club was located on the outskirts of Diagon Ally. It was a wizarding and muggle club and welcomed all through their doors. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle stood guard at the doors and welcomed the small group with wide smiles. Once inside the club, the wizards went to get drinks while the witches picked a booth to sit in. Everyone enjoyed the music, drinks, atmosphere and chatting; just relaxing and having fun.</p>
<p>During a lull in the conversation Hermione let her eyes scan the crowd. There were a lot of people all around but it wasn’t overly crowded. Then her eyes landed on Him, Draco Malfoy. Her eyes had widen when she saw him dressed in muggle attire. He wore a green silk shirt, open at the top by two buttons, with black skintight jeans and a pair of dragonhide boots. His hair was left to flow loosely around him. He had let it grow a bit and it landed just to his shoulders in layers. It looked as soft as ever and she just wanted to run her fingers through it. To say he looked sinfully delicious was a major understatement! He had come with a group of wizards that Hermione didn’t know but when he caught her eye, he smirked and tilted his head in acknowledgement. </p>
<p>As if the acknowledgement didn’t floor Hermione enough, his smirk sent her world spinning. It wasn’t his normal, arrogant smirk but a flirty one. One he had not ever aimed in her direction. She wasn’t sure just what to think. Should she approach him? Well, tonight was a night of lax inhibitions, so she would see how things progressed before deciding.</p>
<p>As the night wore on, Hermione found herself watching Draco and, after a bit of heated staring, realized he was doing the same at her. When they’re dancing finally brought them face-to-face, the world almost stopped spinning. </p>
<p>Watching Draco across the dance floor was sinful enough, however, dancing close to him was almost deadly. Hermione had felt a presence behind her that moved with her to the heavy bass of the song. Her head spun when she opened her eyes and turned around to see who she was dancing with. As her eyes raked over Draco’s body hers responded immediately and carnally. She could smell his cologne and sweat and it almost made her swoon. When she looked up to his eyes, it took all she had to keep dancing. Draco Malfoy was looking at her with hooded eyes dark with lust while biting his lip. Damn the man was dangerous to her libido and sanity! </p>
<p>His hands pulled her hips towards his body and when they connected…Hermione did swoon and then moaned. He was hard and pressing her into his hips. When Draco leaned down to speak to her, it sent shivers through her body as his voice and breath caressed her ear. After his whispered “Fuck you’re hot Hermione!” all Hermione could do was hitch a leg around his hip and dance sensually with him, while enjoying the very masculine feel of him. His body was lean and fit and she fit perfectly against him in all the right spots. It made her head spin with the intoxication the feelings brought on. </p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t believe the chemistry they shared. She had admitted to herself a few years ago just how gorgeous and sexy Draco had become.  She also knew he had changed, but who hadn’t after the war? So many went in as children only to emerge adults with, sometimes, completely different outlooks on life but that was what war did…if you survived. Life was so very precious and her generation had learned to appreciate it with open arms and a passion that may not have been there if not for the battle. </p>
<p>Hermione had slowly become friends with Draco through working together at the Ministry. They had both gone into law. She had done so to help change old outdated laws and he had gone into import/exports to make sure dark artifacts weren’t being smuggled in or out of the country. Due to this friendship they had a comfortable presence with each other. However, that didn’t prepare her for seeing Draco at the club. </p>
<p>When the song smoothly changed into a slow sensual beat, they both ground against each other and let their hands roam. It was a heady feeling for Hermione to feel Draco’s hands on her heated flesh and to know she was the reason he had a very nice bulge in his jeans. When her hand snaked down to cup him, Draco leaned down to ask: her place or his. She told him hers and they danced their way to edge of the floor to a hallway where she could side along apparate.</p>
<p>Once inside her flat, their clothes started flying, although she was asked to leave her heels on. The kiss Draco gave Hermione shut her mind completely down, which was a first. Oh, Hermione had had a few lovers these past few years but nothing compared to Draco so far. Good thing her knickers were off, she’d have ruined them! His kisses were like a drug, one she could not get enough of.</p>
<p>After lifting Hermione up against the wall, Draco sheathed himself in one powerful thrust while kissing his way down her neck. Hermione threw her head back and keened at the intrusion. He was long and thick but not overly so. He was perfect. He managed to hit spots inside her she hadn’t realized were there. </p>
<p>After furiously shagging against the wall Hermione pulled Draco towards her bathroom. She wanted to wash the club off and to see what the fuss was about. She had heard about shower sex being amazing but none of her previous lovers had ever wanted to try it out. Now though, she had the perfect partner to experience this with and he was willing! As they both stepped into the shower, Draco pushed her against the wall and entered her from behind. The cool and smooth texture of the tiles stimulated Hermione’s nipples adding to her pleasure. </p>
<p>When she pushed back into Draco, he let out a growl that sent shivers through her body and after their second release; each took turns washing the other, a gesture she hadn’t expected to feel so intimate, yet so right. Then Draco dropped to his knees and spread her thighs, took a deep breath and let his tongue out to play. Dear gods, the man’s tongue should be illegal! He had licked, sucked and nibbled her to two more orgasms before rinsing them off again and climbing out of the shower. </p>
<p>Once dry, using no magic, they made their way to Hermione’s bed. Draco lowered her down and started worshipping her body from lips to toes. When he started his way back up, Hermione grabbed his head and pulled his lips to hers. She couldn’t get enough of his kisses. Then, in a surprise move, she flipped them so she was straddling his stomach.</p>
<p>When she looked down at Draco he had a sexy smirk on his face and even more fire in his eyes. Then, instead of scooting back to impale herself on him, Hermione rose to her knees and slid forward until her heated core was just over his luscious and wicked mouth.  Once she grabbed ahold of the headboard, she lowered herself down. </p>
<p>Draco hadn’t needed to be told as he wrapped his arms around her thighs and started to devour her again, causing Hermione to throw her head back and hold on for dear life. The sounds he made only fueled Hermione’s own desire. It was a heady feeling that she could make the former Slytherin Prince moan and growl. After having another orgasm, Hermione shakily scooted back down Draco’s body until she was hovering over his erection, then torturously slid down his shaft.</p>
<p>When she finally bottomed out, they took a moment to enjoy the feeling of penetration. When she looked into the heated steel gray eyes of Draco, she felt the fire ignite all over again. She began to rock her hips then switched to slowly rolling her body, causing him to almost come completely out before slamming back down just to repeat the process. After some time of doing this, Draco gripped her hips and guided her to bounce on his hardness while he kneaded her ass. After coming again, Draco flipped them back over and rode Hermione to mutual completion. </p>
<p>When he moved to lie beside her, Hermione draped herself over his chest. She was completely sated and relaxed so she nestled into Draco’s body and slipped off to sleep with a huge smile on her face and his arms snugly around her. What she failed to see was the contented smile on Draco’s face. They both slipped into blissful slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>